ofibtyfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Diet Mtn Dew/My past life
After months of forcing myself to do this, I have finally done it completely. I present to you my past life. It's very long but I consider it interesting and I'd be so happy if you guys took the time to read it. I actually believe it's true. The continent I imagined when I started this meditation was Africa. I landed in northern Africa, I think in Chad or Libya. I was in a huge field. It was grassy, but the grass was basically dying. There was a forest all around me, other than north, where there was a lake. My house was very small and wooden. It didn't have a door. I entered it. The ground was wooden and dirty. On my left, there was a portrait of a man. It looked as if it was from the 19th century. There was also a small wooden table, a chair, and on the table was a plate and a spoon. On the right was my bed. Very small and hard, and it had a blue cloth over it. There were shelves above it, and a calendar was on them. The date was July 4th, 1939. It was a Monday, it seemed. There was a mirror at the entrance to my house. I looked in it. My face looked like it does now for the most part. My hair was brown, but greying. I was dressed in all kinds of cloths mixed together and I was barefoot. The memory that I seemed to connect to this house was running around the field. After that, I started floating above the field. I could see that there were similar fields all over, all with one house in it. There was a small town, or rather a village, a little bit further from my house. I landed there. Stores were all around me, very tightly placed. The next thing I imagined is where I worked, and this was a hair salon. Like my house, it was wooden. I was a hairdresser and I worked with a redheaded girl. After this, I went to the house I grew up in. It was in southern Europe or northern Africa. I'm not sure, as it was on a small island between the two continents. My house was very clean and white, with a red roof and a blue door. This is interesting, because when I was little, this is how I would draw houses. There were woods behind it and lots of surrounded animals in front of it. Three young boys were playing with a ball. I think they were my brothers. I entered the house. The kitchen was to the right, the living room straight ahead, and a bathroom to the left. There was a staircase connecting the bottom floor with the attic, where I think we all slept. I approached my parents. My mom was a tall blonde wearing a long white dress. She had two braids. She looked very warm and as if she loved me a lot. My dad was tall also, and very handsome. He had thick black hair, a moustache, and was wearing a suit. However, he wasn't as warm as my mother and looked very grumpy. I was told to look into their souls, and I saw that my father was actually a very good person. I also saw my aunt and uncle in them. They told me to "love everyone". After this, I went to the most tragic moment of my life. My brothers and I were on the other side of the animals in front of my house, and a carriage of some sort was waiting for us. I looked back at my house and saw my parents. They were crying. I honestly think I actually teared up in real life as well. I got a feeling that my family was poor and sent me and my brothers off to northern Europe to live in foster families, but I'm not sure if this is correct. Then, I went to my happiest memory. I was back in Africa, standing in the very same town, in front of a church. I was wearing a long, lacy white dress, and girls were around me. I felt close to them. In front of the church were a lot of people. I noticed a black man standing there, smiling at me. I realized that this was my wedding. And then, I was transported into a room full of people I knew. My parents were there, as well as my husband, the red-headed coworker, and many more. Some were dressed in fancy clothes, others had working ones. I approached a black girl and realized she was my best friend whom I met when I first came to Africa. I looked into her soul and realized it's my friend Hana. She told me to "be safe". I went around the room some more and recognized my friends. They told me to "never relent." That's it. It was cool. Category:Blog posts